


Irresistible

by prepare4trouble



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Silly, very very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepare4trouble/pseuds/prepare4trouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Kinkmeme prompt.</p>
<p>Foggy finds that the entire population of New York suddenly find him irresistible.  Thankfully, Matt appears to be unaffected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that one of these days I will write something I thought up myself. I have ideas, but everyone else are so much better! This is nothing like my usual though.
> 
> Original prompt:
> 
> Okay, can we do the thing where Foggy gets some spell/alien pheremone/handwave as you please laid on him that makes everyone think that they're in love with him and he is both really perplexed and grateful that Matt is acting not a bit different?
> 
> ~~Spoiler alert: it's because Matt's in love with him already.~~
> 
> Bonus points for poor Matt nearly exploding with jealousy while everyone in Hell's Kitchen flirts with and sighs over Foggy.
> 
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=2084112#cmt2084112

Matt frowned in confusion. "What do you mean you're irresistible?"

"Well, I'm not just being conceited here, a group of people literally just chased me down the street!”

“What sort of group of people?”

“I don’t know, Matt, waitresses, cab drivers, schoolteachers, bank workers… I didn’t have time to have an in-depth conversation with any of them before they started trying to drag me away. I swear, one of them tried to pull me down 10th Avenue by my hair! It’s a miracle I made it here in one piece. Seriously, what the hell is going on?”

"Don't ask me. Maybe your daydreams have finally started to come to life.”

Matt appeared frustratingly unconcerned. Of course, he hadn’t been there. Foggy shook his head. “Nobody daydreams about something like that. Most people don’t even have nightmares that extreme!”

The door opened and Karen walked through. She smiled, and then locked eyes with Foggy. 

“Foggy…” she said.

He backed off a step. “Karen, hey.”

He didn’t have the chance to say anything else before she began to advance toward him, a predatory look in her eye. “Is that a new shirt?” she said. “It’s nice.” She reached out and touched the perfectly ordinary shirt that he had worn several times before. Her fingertips pressed too hard to be feeling the fabric, moving up and down they explored his chest through his clothing. Then they unfastened a button and slipped inside.

Matt’s expression morphed from confusion to concern as he realized what was happening. Foggy backed slowly away, his terror obvious in his pounding heart. His fear was disproportionate to the situation, but then if he hadn’t been exaggeration about what had happened earlier… Matt hadn’t detected any lies from him. Now he through about it, it sounded like there was an unusual number of people outside their office building.

Karen smelled of arousal. Matt forced himself not to concentrate on the distinctive scent as he grabbed Foggy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into his office. He smiled at Karen in a way he hoped was endearing. "Uh... Wait there Karen, I just need to borrow him for a minute.” he shoved Foggy further into the room, stepped inside, himself and locked the door behind them. “Okay,” he said, “I see what you mean. On a large scale that could be dangerous.”

Foggy collapsed into the chair behind his desk. "I don't understand it. It’s everyone; men, women; young, old. And - and don't take this as a complaint - why aren't you affected?"

"Must be a visual thing? People are affected when they see you, I can't see you, so..."

"So you're saying I look irresistible?"

Matt laughed nervously. "Well, I'm not really qualified to say..."

"Well if there's a plus side to you being blind at least it means you get to keep your sanity. Not that finding me attractive is necessarily insane, you understand, it's just..." He took a deep breath, "My heart is pounding, you can probably hear that, right?"

Matt nodded. He sat in the chair opposite. "Did anything unusual happen to you today?" He shook his head, realizing what he had said. "Before people started chasing you, I mean."

Karen began to pound on the door.

"No, but now you mention it," Foggy said. "There was the old woman last night."

"What old woman?"

“This is really inconvenient, you know? We’ve got that deposition at two. What are we going to do when everyone starts climbing across the table to get to me?”

"Foggy, I can hear a crowd starting to gather outside. Focus. What old woman?"

"I was pretty drunk. It was just after we left that bar and went our separate ways. She ambushed me, threw something in my face and ran away."

"And you didn't think of this until now?" 

"Like I said, I was drunk. You know that, you were with me. I thought she was just some crazy, I forgot about her."

"Did she say anything? Maybe something that made some kind of sense?"

Foggy sighed, thinking about it. “Something about how she’d been watching me and she was going to reveal who really loved me. A bunch of nonsense about a kiss saving me… I dunno. But whatever she did it must have gone wrong, because everyone loves me now, and that’s flattering, but a little terrifying."

"Well, I'm going to go out on a limb and say there's probably a connection between what happened last night and what's happening today. We need to find this woman and get her to undo whatever she's done."

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't leave the building without being mobbed.”

Matt frowned. “I have no idea,” he said.

Foggy took a deep breath and inflated his cheeks, then exhaled slowly through pursed lips. "Why isn't this thing working on you?" he said. 

"I thought we already decided. I can't see you, so I can't be affected."

"No," Foggy shook his head. "There were people running at me from streets away who can't possibly have seen me before, sight has nothing to do with it. So again," he leaned forward and peered suspiciously. "Why aren't you affected?"

As Foggy watched, Matt’s cheeks colored just slightly. It was barely visible, noticeable only because of their close proximity and Foggy’s deep scrutiny.

“Matt?”

Matt got to his feet and turned away. “I don’t know why,” he said. “Maybe it just doesn’t affect everybody.”

Foggy’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he, too, got to his feet. “Matt, look at me. Well, turn around so I can look at you. Now.”

Matt turned slowly as Foggy walked around the desk, never once taking his eyes off his best friend. It could be difficult to read him, Matt didn’t give off quite the same visual cues as most people he knew; some of them he had probably never learned, others he had forgotten over time, but on the other hand Matt was the person he knew best, he did know how to read him, even if he was a book written in a code that only he and Foggy knew how to translate. The key was the other nuances of body language that he probably wasn’t aware of and therefore couldn’t control.

His cheeks were almost glowing now, his jaw was tight, his fingers twitched just slightly as they tightened and loosened their grip on the handle of his cane.

“We do have work to do,” Matt said. “I… I mean, it might be better if you don’t go to the deposition this afternoon, but they rest of it, there are more important things to be getting on with than…”

“More important than saving my life from a crowd of hormonal New Yorkers? I beg to differ, buddy.”

He stepped closer still. So close now that Matt could feel his body heat pressing onto him though both their clothes. “How do you think having everyone in the city lust after me is supposed to reveal the person that really loves me?” he asked.

Matt swallowed. He backed off just a step. “I don’t know,” he said.

“No? Well I have an idea. Who’s the one person that stands out in all this?”

“You,” Matt said.

“No,” Foggy stepped forward again. Matt didn’t back off this time. “You,” he said. He jabbed his index finger into Matt’s chest as he spoke. “Think about it, you’re the only person in the whole city who’s not trying to get in my underpants, why would that be?”

Matt smirked. “Maybe because I know your underwear well enough already to not be interested. I know you learned pretty quickly not to leave your clothes on the floor of our room in college, but there was that pair under your bed, you know the one you found when we were packing to leave?”

“Firstly,” Foggy said, “you’re disgusting. Secondly, you’re deflecting. Stop it.”

“I’m disgusting? I’m not the one who left underpants to fester under his bed for a year,” Matt said.

“I think the reason you’re not affected is that nothing’s changed for you.” Foggy said.

Matt turned to leave. “We both have work to do,” he said. He suddenly went rigid, listening. His hands tensed on the top of his cane. “They’re coming,” he said. “They’re inside the building.”

“She said a kiss from the person that loved me would save me,” Foggy said.

Outside the office door, they heard Karen’s voice, raised slightly. “He’s busy, so if you don’t have an appointment you’re going to have to… Hey! Oh no you don’t. He’s mine! Foggy, Matt! Help!”

Matt rushed to the door and reached out to unlock it.

“What are you doing?” Foggy asked.

“Karen needs help.”

Foggy marched to the other side of the room and placed himself between Matt and the door.

“Foggy, they could hurt her,” Matt told him.

“There’s too many of them for you to deal with, I can’t help because I’m the one they want. The only way to help her is to break the spell or whatever it is,” he said. “I’m going to test a theory.” He reached out with both hands and pulled Matt’s face closer to his, then planted a kiss right on his lips.

Matt tensed in surprise. Foggy didn’t relent. He opened his mouth and lapped at Matt’s lips with his tongue until he parted them and allowed it to slip inside. Matt responded, relaxing into the kiss. Foggy closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment, the softness of Matt’s lips, the smell of his skin, his shaving cream and shampoo. The gentle lapping of Matt’s tongue against his own, the feel of his breath exhaled onto his skin.

Finally, Foggy drew back. Matt leaned forward as though to follow him, then remembered himself stepped back again.

“So…” Foggy said.

Matt took a drop breath. “Yeah,” he said.

Foggy peered out of the window in the door. “They’re leaving,” he said.

“The crowd outside is breaking up too,” Matt told him.

Foggy unlocked the door. “Karen looks pretty confused. I’ll go make something up. You might want to clean your glasses, they're all steamed up.”

“Ah… thanks…” Matt removed the sunglasses and began to wipe them on his shirt. “Hey, Foggy?” he said.

Foggy turned back to him as he opened the door. “Yeah, buddy?”

“How did you know?”

Foggy grinned. “You’re not the only one who can read people, buddy. I’ve suspected for years.”

Matt put his glasses back on and collapsed into the nearest chair, suddenly finding that his legs no longer supported him. “But _I_ didn’t even know,” he said.

“We’ll continue this later,” Foggy told him, and escaped out of the door before Matt could come up with a reason not to.

“Seriously,” Karen was saying into her mobile phone as he walked out of the office. “About twenty of them, all trying to get into his office. I was affected too, and I know she said it was powerful but wow…” she broke off, noticing Foggy watching her. “Anyway, thanks,” she said. She dropped her voice to a barely audible whisper. “Things should be a bit more comfortable around here from now on.”


End file.
